


It Always Ends in a Fight

by Robinswan8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Civil War Fix-It, Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, WinterDad, they communicate here as they should have in the first place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinswan8/pseuds/Robinswan8
Summary: Dropping to the ground silently Peter exited the bathroom. He finally got to look at the man who had come in. Holy shit holy shit holyshitholyshit. You’ve got to be kidding me. Peter halted next to the beds and stared at the blue uniform. Captain fucking America. Captain America stared down at what Peter could only assume was his fathers journal.With his enhanced hearing Peter could hear as another man's voice spoke through the coms in the Captains ear.“Heads up, Cap. German Special Forces approaching from the south.”Well fuck me. Peter thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	1. Hello Past, Goodbye Present (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! YAY!  
> LOL I hope its not too bad.
> 
> Also a lil bit of info on this universe:  
> Peter is Bucky’s biological son and he was raised in Hydra. Peter left when everything got really intense and Hydra was outed he helped Bucky pull Steve out of the water, and then they fled the country.  
> Peter has Blue eyes like Bucky but I still see my Peter as Tom Holland but you can have anyone portray him if you want.  
> Also Peter is 13 here because he was put in chryo so yeah.

Waking up alone in their single room apartment was not an uncommon occurrence for Peter. His Dad didn’t like when he would go out for too long and by himself, too scared that something would happen to Peter and he wouldn’t be there. So Bucky did most of the outings for necessities. 

He had left a note on the counter telling Peter that he would be home at around 1, and seeing as Peter had slept in till almost 12 he wouldn’t have to wait for food all that long. He stood up from his mattress on the ground and stretched his limbs releasing a quiet groan before walking to the “kitchen” on the opposite side of the room.

He filled up the tea kettle and put it on the stove, turning the old gas stove on low to heat up the water. He went to the bathroom and quickly showered, changed into a pair of washed dark jeans and baby blue sweatshirt. By the time he left the bathroom the kettle was whistling. He filled up a chipped mug that said ‘worlds best dad’ on it (he got it for his dad last Christmas as a joke but the man loved it). He leaned on the counter and took a little sip of the steaming tea.

Across the room the burner phone that his dad made him keep on him at all times started ringing. Peter quickly went to where it was charging, his spidey senses were starting to go off (which was never a good sign). He knew something was wrong the moment he answered the phone.

“Peter, I need you to listen to me and do exactly what I tell you! Okay?” His fathers voice sounded winded like he was running.

“Dad! What's wrong?” Peter stood ramrod straight, his 6th sense telling him that danger was approaching. Whether it was warning him about his dad or him? He couldn't tell.

“The bombing in Vienna, someones framing me for it. Both of our faces are plastered everywhere. I need you to get the go bags and …” Bucky kept talking but Peter stopped listening. The hairs on the back of his neck rose up, and he strained his ears to listen to outside the appartement. Someone was approaching their door. And Peter’s body was telling him to move.

“Dad dont come back to the appartement, someones here. I'll get the bags and I'll meet you at the rondevu point. I love you, be safe and stay hidden.” Peter said quickly and quietly, he ended the call before his father could respond.

He heard the person stop in front of the door and he rushed into the bathroom before they opened it. He jumped up and onto the ceiling and tucked himself above the door. It was only one person that walked into the house, even so Peter felt very unprepared. It was in these moments that Peter was glad that Hydra had built his web shooters into his wrists, even though he was running low on web fluid . And from what he could tell the person now standing in their house was much bigger that Peter from the way he walked. 

Peter listened to the man as he walked through the room. Slowly and quietly he walked towards the kitchen. Peter heard him pick something up, and what sounded like pages flipping.  _ Dad’s journal probably, well fuck.  _ Peter knew that if there was already one person here, more were already on their way. So he made up his mind.

Dropping to the ground silently Peter exited the bathroom. He finally got to look at the man who had come in.  _ Holy shit holy shit holyshitholyshit. You’ve got to be kidding me.  _ Peter halted next to the beds and stared at the blue uniform.  _ Captain fucking America.  _ Captain America stared down at what Peter could only assume was his fathers journal.

With his enhanced hearing Peter could hear as another man's voice speak through coms in the Captains ear.

“Heads up, Cap. German Special Forces approaching from the south.”

_ Well fuck me. _ Peter thought.

“Understood.” The man's voice was deep and calm,  _ huh he hasn't realized I’m here yet.  _ The Captain went still and Peter realized he had spoken (thought?) too soon.

The older man turned around, and ocean eyes met steel ones. Both stared at each other for a second. The mask obscured most of the captain's face from view, but Peter remembered to remain emotionless but sharp.

The captain took in the person who stood in front of him. His gaze sliding down and then back up Peter’s form. Then catching on the pair of eyes that look so familiar but completely different. Peter stared at the man and waited for him to do something first.

“Do you know me?”  _ Of course i fucking know you!  _ Peter wanted to scream. But he understood the double edge to the question. Because somehow the Captain knew who Peter was, scratch that he definitely knows who Peter is.

Remaining calm and collected Peter responded: “You’re Steve. I learned about you in school.” Simple and easy, Peter just needed to get out. If what the man on the coms said is true he had at most a minute until he would have to fight his way out.

“They’ve set the perimeter.” The man on the coms said. And that was definitely Peter's que to abandon ship, but the very big man standing in front of him was a huge obstacle in accomplishing that.

He set his fathers journal down on the counter.  _ Ha i knew that what you were looking at, but thats kinda private information dude.  _ Steve stared at Peter and took a deliberate step towards him.

“I know you’re nervous, and you have plenty of reason to be.”  _ No shit!  _ “But you’re lying.” Yup he definitely knows exactly who Peter is. Peter gulped but stood still.

“My Dad wasn’t in Vienna. We don’t do that anymore.”

The voice on the coms interrupted, “They’re entering the building.” Time to go, time to go.

“Well, the people who think he did are coming here now. They know about you too, who you are, what you’ve done. They’re not planning on taking either of you alive.”

Peter nodded, “That's smart. Good strategy.” He took a step towards Steve. Then looked up hearing footsteps above their heads. 

“They’re on the roof. I’m compromised.” Com man came again.

The steps grew louder, coming from all directions. Peter moved to the right and stood near the wall.

“This doesn’t have to end in a fight, kid.” Peter looked down at the ground. Preparing himself for what was about to go down. He sighed and pulled up his sweater sleeves readying his web shooters.

“It always ends in a fight.” He pulled his sweater sleeves back down.  _ And it always did end in a fight,  _ Peter thought even if he didn’t want it to.

He could hear the steps halt at the doors and windows of the appartement. “Five seconds.” Peter was out of time.

“You helped your Dad pull me from the river.” Peter stared down at his fabric covered wrists. “Why?” Peter thought about it for a second, and sighed again. Finally looking back up at the man

“I don’t know.” He admitted staring the man down.

“Three seconds.”  _ God this is gonna suck.  _

Steve nodded looking solemn as he stared at the kid. “Yes, you do.” Peter admitted in his mind that yes, he did. He couldn’t watch either of them die, seeing as he and his father had broken out of their horrible programming on that fateful day.

“Breach, breach, breach.” Was yelled hurriedly through the com. And then a canister was being thrown through the window.

Steve whacked the flash bomb down with his shield. Another came flying through the window towards Peter and he swiftly kicked it towards the Captain, who contained it with his shield. The officers were banging on the door. And before Peter knew what was happening he had dropped to the floor in a squat as a gunshot went off. There was more banging at the door. Peter grabbed the table and threw it, lodging it between the door and the wall.

Two officers kicked through the windows, Peter immediately punched the one next to him successfully knocking him out. The other aimed his gun at the boy but as he pulled the trigger Steve yanked the carpet out from under him and he fell.

A third came through the front door, Steve being closest grabbed the officer's gun. Peter delivered a kick to the man's stomach that sent him flying out of the room. He made to go outside when his hand was grabbed.

“Kid, stop!” Steve tried twisting Peter’s hand behind his back but the kid was too quick. He maneuvered out of the hold, and faced Steve.

“You’re gonna kill someone.” Peter put a foot behind the Captain and shoved his shoulder. Successfully knocking him onto his back. Peter pulled his fist back and punched the wooden floor next to Steve's head. Grabbing the go bag his father had set up in the ground he looked into Steve’s eyes.

“I’m not gonna kill anyone.” He yanked the bag all the way out and threw it out the door all the way onto the building across the street's roof. 

An officer dropped in through the already broken window and aimed his gun. But before he could shoot Peter shot a web and jammed it. Another officer came in through the other window and before Peter could turn Steve had grabbed him and blocked the bullets with his shield. Peter now with full advantage behind the larger man shoved him hard enough so he went flying through the window and into the gunman.

The first officer had taken out his pistol and aimed it at Peter. But with his superhuman reflexes he had shot out a web attached to the man's chest and pulled. Grabbing him out of the air Peter slammed him down through the almost empty bookcase. Then knocked him out by breaking a brick on his head.

Peter moved to the door that was blocked by the table. He pulled the table out just as the first buckshot went off and then the second. He punched through the wall hitting an officer and knocking him back, Peter ran through the door dropping it onto two officers. He grabbed one ascending the stairs and shoved him against the wall punching him in the face whilst kicking out his foot to knock another one back down the stairs.

An officer broke through the above window and dropped down on his wire. Peter shot out a web and knocked the man's head against the railing. He attached a web to the other side of the railing and dropped down to the floor below. He continued fighting, grabbing then pulling then knocking out the officers. Steve had just jumped down to knock out one of them. Fighting off two of them he wasn't ready for when one jumped at his back, he quickly knocked the man off not noticing he would be falling down the center of the stairwell. Steve reacted quickly and grabbed him before he could fall. He looked over at Peter in annoyance.

Steve shook his head, “Come on, man.” Peter was busy with another officer and glared at the older man. He threw his elbow back and knocked the officer out. He came to Steve’s other side just as he flung the officer at the wall. Jumping up onto the metal railing Peter attached a web to the wall and swung down, knocking an officer and himself threw a door. 

Peter came back out denting the wall with an officer's head then knocking another across the walkway and into a door. He looked up when he felt his spidey sense go off to see an officer point his gun and glock it back. Then Steve’s shield flew into the man and lodged itself into the wall. He looked up at Steve in acknowledgment and swiftly jumped over the railing. Falling past the officers climbing up the stairs. He attached a web to a railing and swung onto another floor, stopping his momentum by ramming into the wall.

Peter knocked down a door that had a hallway that led to a balcony that faced the building he threw his bag onto. He ran down the hall at top speed and launched himself towards the roof. Barely making it, he rolled into the landing, grabbing his bag he started to run. He thought he was finally getting a break from the fight when his spidey sense went off again. Peter turned his head and saw a man in a black cat suit jump into the air coming right at him.

Peter dropped and rolled just before the man could kick him down. Both of them rolled into standing positions and stared. The cat man got into a fighting stance; long metal claws coming from his suit. Peter charged going to punch the man blocked and then kicked him in the stomach. Sending Peter staggering back. He went to punch again but the man dodged, then swiped his claws at the kid who in turn blocked and punched the man in the stomach. Cat man swiped his claws again but continued his swing into a kick under Peter's jaw. He then jumped up and knocked his knee into Peter’s chest, sending him back and into a metal box. The man swiped his claws but Peter dodged rolling out of the way, and standing back up. He shot a web at the man's left foot trapping him to the ground. He turned to run and a second later the man had jumped at him again. They both rolled, the cat man ending up above him. Peter grabbed the man's wrists just as his claws were headed for his face. 

They both paused as a helicopter started shooting at them. Peter stared amazed as the bullets bounced off the man's suit. Then a flying person knocked into the helicopter sending it spinning and the bullets stopped coming. Peter used the distraction to knock the man off of him. He got up, grabbed his backpack and ran to the edge of the roof. Jumping off the edge Peter turned in the air and attached a web to the side of the building, swingin down to the sidewalk below. He continued to run knowing that not only were the police after him, but also Captain America and a cat dude.

Peter sprinted down the street, the helicopter came at him from the front and began shooting again he quickly ran to an opening in the ground and jumped in. Landing in the middle of a freeway. Cars came at him going fast, so he turned and ran with the cars. He looked back and saw the cat man jump down too. With his inhuman speed Peter surpassed the cars he was running with. 

The sound of sirens filled his ears as he pumped his arms and legs hoping to go faster. Everything had happened so quickly and there was no time to stop and think. He was headed in the right direction towards where his father would meet him. But now, Peter thought  _ I dont think I’m gonna make it. I'm sorry Dad, you’ll be able to get away. _

Even though he knew there was a 95% chance he was gonna get caught he didn't stop. He just pushed himself harder,  _ Dad would try to make it back to me, Dad always makes it back to me.  _ Peter ignored everything around him and just ran.

Blue sirens were going off in front of him before he knew it and he quickly jumped into the lane for traffic going the opposite direction. Exiting into the light for a brief moment Peter saw a motorcyclist coming at him, he grabbed the handle bars, knocked the dude off the bike, and turned it around. In one swift motion he had landed onto the seat and hit the gas.

Peter swerved back into the lane for traffic going the right way and kept going. His arm moved before he could even think and he had caught the cat man by his throat before he could land on Peter. The man ran on the ground then twisted to run on the ceiling. Peter held on, the man twisted and the bike tipped but Peter shot a web out and pulled both himself and the bike back up kicking the cat man off as well.

As he finally exited the tunnel he threw a bomb up onto the ceiling. It went off right as he exited blocking the road behind him. Peter thought he was home free, but he once again hoped for the best too quickly. Because all of a sudden the bike was sliding out from underneath him and he rolled along the road.  _ Ouch road burn, damn. _ Peter looked up to see the catman standing above him, but before he could strike Peter with his claws the Captain had tackled him to the ground. Peter stood up next to Steve, all three of them quickly being surrounded by police cars.

Steve held out an arm in front of Peter, in a sort of protective way. A man in a metal suit landed and pointed his palms at both sides.

“Stand down, now.” Peter stared at the floor not knowing what to do. He had been so close, yet so far. Hopefully his father would leave, but he knew better than to think that.

Guns pointed at them from all sides, and Steve put his shield on his back.

“Congratulations, Cap.” Steve put his hands up. “You’re a criminal.”

Peter stared blankly letting the officers shove him onto his knees. Cuffing his hands behind his back, with no doubt something he couldn’t break out of.

The cat man put his hands up and his claws away and slowly removed his mask. He looked familiar, Peter had seen him somewhere before but he couldn’t remember where. Then war machine spoke up.

“Your highness.”  _ Oh shit! For real, this day just keeps getting better doesn't it. _ This man had tried to capture him or kill him, hopefully the latter, because he thought Peter’s dad had killed his father.  _ Man this sucks. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hello Past, Goodbye Present (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up everyone, new chapter time. Also sorry if this moves very slowly, its mostly just talking sorry. But look forward to the next chapter because thats when the Stucky reunion finally happens, again sorry its not in this chapter lol.

Sam, Steve, and T’Challa sat separately each in their own row in the back of an armored truck. The truck that they were detained in drove behind the one Peter was in. They sat in silence for a while, before Sam broke it.

“So, you like cats?” Steve turned his head to look back at his friend, eyes hard.

“Sam.”

“What?” Sam defended, “Dude shows up dressed like a cat, you don’t wanna know more?” Steve looked towards the back of the newly appointed king's head.

“Your suit… it’s vibranium?” Steve asked. T’Challa glanced back before answering.

“The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations.” He started off calmly. “A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior.” He looked forward sorrowfully.

“And now, because your friend murdered my father… I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you… as both warrior and king… how long do you think you can keep me from talking with that child? How long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?”

Steve looked away from the king, determination covering his face.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Pulling into the underground garage, Steve jumped out from the van. Looking across the room he saw Peter in a glass containment box, strapped down to a chair. Peter’s face was turned towards him but when he realized Steve was looking he turned away.

He walked towards Sharon and a shorter man with silver hair. Sam and T’Challa followed behind him.

“What’s gonna happen to him?”

“Same thing that oughta happen to you.” The silver haired man replied. “Psychological evaluation and extradition.”

“This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander.” Sharon introduced.

“Isn’t it illegal to speak to a minor without a guardian present.” Sam stated smoothly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s just a psychological evaluation.” Everett stated matter of factly. “And his legal guardian happens to be a wanted terrorist.” 

“Then what about a lawyer?” Steve interjected.

“Lawyer. That’s funny.” Ross looked towards Sharon. “See their weapons are placed in lockup.” 

Officers walked by carrying their gear. “We’ll write you a receipt.” Ross joked.

“I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that.” Sam said, annoyed by the officers as they followed Ross and Sharon inside.

Steve started behind Sam, he gazed back and met Peters eyes as his containment box was rolled back. Peter stared at him sadly then looked down at his lap. Steve looked away and continued following.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


They crossed a bridge going over the water, surrounded by windows. Ross and Sharon leading the three super heroes.

“You’ll be provided with an office instead of a cell.” Everett told the three men as they walked. “Now, do me a favor, stay in it?” He looked at the three (well more like looked up) as they continued on.

“I don’t intend on going anywhere.” T’Challa spoke up, as Natasha joined the group to walk next to Steve.

“For the record this is what making things worse looks like.” She smirked looking sideways at Steve and Sam.

“They’re both alive.” Steve looked forward.

As they began to enter the main building from the bridge Tony’s voice could be heard.

“No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned.” He paused for a second listening to the speaker on the other end. “Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup.”

“Try not to break anything while we fix this.” Natasha walked ahead of the two men and towards Tony.

“Consequences? You bet there’ll be consequences.” Tony told the person on the other end of the phone, he turned to face the new people in the room. “Obviously you can quote me on that, because I just said it. Anything else?” He looked at the ground impatiently. “Thank you sir.” He hung up and walked towards Steve and Sam.

“Consequences?” Steve quoted Tony in question.

“Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted.” He told them, gesturing at them both. “Had to give him something.”

“I’m not getting that shield back, am I?” Steve asked, attempting to lighten the mood. Natasha and Tony started to walk away. Natasha walked backwards facing the other two.

“Technically, it's the government’s property.” She shrugged, dawning her signature smirk. “Wings too.” She turned around without a second glance at Sam.

“Thats cold.” Sam said, shaking his head.

“Warmer than jail.” Tony told them, glancing back as Natasha walked in front of him.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Steve stood in a glass surrounded office, staring at a monitor as they loaded Peter”s cage into a cement room.

“Hey, you wanna see something cool?” Tony asked from behind him. “I pulled something from Dad’s archives.” He walked over to Steve carrying a small black box. Steve sat down at the large wooden conference table. “Timely.” Tony stated now standing in front of Steve.

“FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941.” He opened the box to reveal two old fashioned pens. He set them down on the table next to Steve.

Steve looked down at the pens as Tony continued to speak. A small smile on his face as he reached out to touch the box.

“Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most.” Steve tilted his head then responded.

“Some would say it brought our country closer to war.” He looked up at Tony, who looked away in annoyance.

“See? If not for these, you wouldn’t be here.” He sighed looking down then back at Steve. “I’m trying to… What do you call it?” He sat down across from Steve. “That's an olive branch.” He smiled and furrowed his brows, “Is that what you call it?”

“Is Pepper here?” Steve looked around the room. Trying to avoid the conversation that Tony wished to have. “I didn’t see her.”

Tony continued to stare at the pens, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. “We’re kinda… well not kind of-“

“Pregnant.” Steve interjected.

“No. Definitely not.” Tony let out an exasperated breath. “We’re taking a break.” He finally looked back up and met Steve's eyes. His eyes held sadness as he said, “It’s nobody’s fault.”

“I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t know.” Steve supplied.

“A few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to mop up HYDRA… and then Ultron. My fault. And then, and then, and then, I never stopped.” He looked down dejectedly, before looking back up. “Because the truth is I don’t wanna stop. I don’t wanna lose her. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference.” He finished, leaning back in his chair, before standing back up.

“In her defense, I’m a handful.” He smiled walking a few steps towards the glass wall, facing away from Steve. He turned back and continued, “Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and Mom always made it work.” He turned back away and looked at the monitors beyond the glass.

“You know I’m glad Howard got married.” Steve said smiling, even though Tony continued to face away from him. “I only knew him when he was young and single.”

“Oh, really? You two knew each other?” Tony asked sarcastically. “He never mentioned that.” He turned back towards Steve. “Maybe only a thousand times. God I hated you.” Steve looked up at him, feeling a bit hurt from the remark.

“I don’t mean to make things difficult.” And he really didn’t, he just needed to get Bucky back, while also keeping his son safe.

“I know, because you’re a very polite person.” Tony walked to the other side of the room behind Steve.

“If I see a situation pointed south… I can’t ignore it.” Turning his chair he looked up at Tony, “Sometimes I wish I could.” He looked up at Tony remorsefully.

Tony shook his head, now standing directly in front of Steve. His face set hard as he looked down.

“No, you don’t.” Steve looked away with a smile coming onto his face once again. He turned to look up at his friend, the smile still there.

“No, I don't.” He went to continue, “Sometimes-“ but Tony interrupted.

“Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't want to see you gone.” The billionaire admitted. “We need you, Cap. So far, nothing’s happened that can’t be undone, if you sign.” Tony sighed, pointed at the pens on the table. “We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes’ kid gets transferred to an American psych-center. Instead of a Wakandan prison. We can help the kid out, I mean WOW he really is a child isn't he.” Tony looked at the screen with Peter on it.

Steve looked at the pens then reached out and picked one up. Standing from his chair he took a few steps away from Tony, twirling the pen in his hand. He looked back.

“I’m not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards. And I’m not gonna stop looking for Bucky, he and his kid need to stay together.” Tony quirked an eyebrow at the last statement, but didn’t say anything.

“Sure.” Tony shrugged. “Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I’d file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated…”

“Wanda?” Steve asked, confused at the mention of the girl. “What about Wanda?”

“She’s fine. She’s confined to the compound, currently.” Tony reassured. “Vision’s keeping her company.” Steve looked away, overrun by annoyance.

“Oh, God, Tony.” He starts pacing next to the table. “Every time I think you see things the right way-“ he turned back towards the billionaire who had begun to interrupt him.

“It’s 100 acres with a lap pool,” Said billionaire supplied, “it’s got a screening room. There’s worse ways to protect people.”

“Protection?” Steve shook his head. “Is that how you see this? This is protection? It’s internment, Tony!”

“She’s not a US citizen.”

“Oh, come one, Tony.” Steve interrupted, Tony’s voice began to rise as he continued.

“And they don’t grant visas to weapons of mass destruction.”

“She’s a kid!” Steve yelled back.

“Give me a break!” Tony exploded, he looked sad but kept going, lowering his voice. “I’m doing what has to be done. To stave off something worse. And she’s not a child-“ he pointed at peter on the screen, “that is a child.” Steve laughed humorously.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Steve walked back over and put the pen down in front of Tony. “Hate to break up the set.” Tony stood up and left the office.

Tony and Natasha stood in front of the large arrays of screens along with Ross. Steve stood in the office looking at Peter as the psychologist entered the room.

“Hello.” The psychologist greated Peter, his voice coming loud and clear through the monitor. “I’ve been sent by the United Nations to evaluate you.” Steve watched the screen, unblinking. “Do you mind if I sit?”

Peter stared up at the ceiling of the small box, not acknowledging the man that had entered the large room. His face was blank and he gave no response back. The psychologist sat down anyways. His table set a good 7 feet away from Peter’s glass cage.

“Your file calls you the ‘ghost spider,’ it does not supply your name. Shall i just call you that?” The psychologist was looking down at the paper in front of him.

Steve was so engrossed with watching that he hadn’t realized Sharon had entered the room until she spoke.

“The receipt for your gear.” She said to Sam, who was sitting down at the conference table. She walked passed him a bit, watching Steve.

“‘Bird costume’? Come on.” He looked up at her as she walked past.

“I didn’t write it.” She looked around before pressing a button to put the camera that was watching Peter on the TV in the upper corner of the room. Steve looked up.

“I’m not here to judge you.” The psychologist could be heard inside the glass room now, no longer muffled. Steve looked back at Sharon gratefully.

“I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are,  _ spider _ ?” Steve watched the screen intensely.

The only file they had on the kid was barely enough to actually call it a file. Not only was he a ghost to the world but he was a ghost within Hydra too. It didn’t have his name or birthdate (and he just looked so young, too young), pretty much just his assignment list and the name  _ ghost spider _ . There were also a couple of photos, but most had at least half his face covered by something.

“I can’t help you if you don't talk to me,  _ spider _ .” The man's accent was thick when he spoke the last word, emphasizing it.

“My name is Peter.” Finally acknowledging the man, he looked down to meet his eyes. Steve stared at the screen displaying  _ Peter’s  _ face on it, happy to finally know the kids name.

Steve walked back to the conference table and opened the file they had on Bucky and Peter. The photo taken of Bucky in Vienna on top. He picked it up and looked it over again. He sighed, setting it back down then looking at Sharon. It was weird, Peter and Bucky had stuck together but only Bucky was in Vienna. And both photos of Peter  _ and _ Bucky were released to the public.

“Why would the Task Force release these photos to begin with?” Sharon shrugged before answering.

“Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?” Steve nodded.

“Right. It's a good way to flush a father and son out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken.” Sam looked up at that, “Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier and the Ghost Spider.”

“You’re saying someone framed him to find them?”

“Steve, we looked for them both for two years and found nothing.” Sam finally spoke up.

“We didn't bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads.” Sam nodded.

“Yeah but that doesn’t guarantee that whoever framed him would get them both, or even one of them.” Sharon added looking thoughtfully at the floor. “It guarantees that we would.” She stared up at Steve.

Like a switch, both Sharon and Steve immediately knew something was off. Quickly turning around Steve looked back up at the screen with Peter on display.

“Yeah.” He ended, looking over at the screen with the psychologist on it. He tuned back into what the psychologist was saying.

“Tell me,  _ Peter _ . You’ve seen a great deal, haven't you?” Steve lifted an eyebrow, that doesn't sound like a normal question you would ask a former assassin teenager. He looked back over at the screen with Peter. The boy stared at the psychologist, his face set in a hard glare.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” The boy responded, clenching his jaw.

“You fear that if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop.” Steve listened, standing straight and switching his uneasy gaze between the screens.

“Don’t worry.” The psychologist was tapping on the screen of his tablet now. “We only have to talk about one.” Steve went still, something was wrong, something was very wrong. But before he could say anything the power went out in the building. 

The screen that once had Peter’s face on display was now blank. Steve looked over at Sharon.

“Sub-level five, East wing.” She told Steve, he looked over at Sam who nodded. And then both of them were sprinting from the glass room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited it, but again if you saw any mistakes please tell me thank you. Hope everyones week went well. I’m very much looking forward to the weekend haha.


	3. Words are Destructive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, I know this is very very late but a lot happened in the pat week. I’m very tired lol. My mom had surgery, she wasn’t supposed to have it for a few months but then they found something and they rushed it. No need to worry though cuz everything went fine and she’s all good. I also had a ton of tests which was not fun.   
> But anywho here’s the chapter!!

Peter sat in the glass containment box, watching the ‘psychiatrist’ skeptically. The man sat behind his metal table looking at his tablet screen. Then all of a sudden the lights went out. Peter’s senses went into overdrive, his spidey sense screaming at him that something was very wrong. That the man in front of him was dangerous. 

“What the hell is this?” The fear was evident in his voice, though he tried to conceal it.

“Why don’t we discuss your home?” The man asked, Peter stared at him skeptically.  _ I have no home,  _ Peter thought. “Not Romania, certainly not Germany, no.” He reached and pulled something from his bag. “I mean your real home.” 

He took off his glasses and lifted up that dreadful book. Red like blood with a black star in the center. The book that caused both him and his father so much pain. He stood from behind the desk, and started walking towards Peter. Book open, he used a flashlight to read those cursed words.

**“Lonesome”**

“No.” Peter whispered, truly sounding like the child he was. He tilted his head back and clenched his eyes shut. Wishing for this to all be a bad dream.

**“Creation”**

“Stop.” Peter clenched his eyes harder. Trying to stop his mind from flipping the switch, but he knew it was useless.

“ **Eighty-one”**

The man now stood directly in front of Peter, he glanced up from the page to watch the boy. Peter clenched his teeth, labored breaths coming out. He fisted his hand, digging his nails into his palm drawing blood.

“Stop.” He was barely able to get the word out through the pain his mind was in. He opened his eyes and glared at the man. Breaths coming out even more shallow, he let out an animalistic growl at the man's next word.

**“Fortnight”** Peter screamed, his back arching off the chair in pain. In his adrenaline induced state he ripped his left arm out of its restraint, then ripped off the restraint holding down his right one.

**“Frigid”** Peter yelled, he stood from his chair and began banging at the unbreakable glass door. The man began to circle the containment box. The glass began to crack from Peter's strength. Only a few more punches and he would be out.

**“Three”** Peter continued to pound at the door of his box. Trying desperately to escape from the words being said. He could feel his mind beginning to slip. It was the worst feeling in the world.

**“Condemned”** Peter struck the glass with as much force as possible repetitively. And with one final punch he put as much power into as he possibly could the door flew across the room and Peter fell out.

“ **Homecoming”** The man saw Peter get up and began speaking quicker. The boy turned towards him, the words making it hard for him to stand or think straight. He stumbled forwards, intent on shutting him up.

**“Eight”** But with that final word the boy straightened up, no longer was he Peter but instead the ghost spider. His eyes looked straight ahead devoid of any and all emotion. The man strode till he stood right in front of him.

**“Soldier?”** He looked into the boy’s eyes, but he did not meet the man’s.

“ **Ready to comply.”** The spider's accent was thick as he spoke the very first language he learned.

“Mission report. December 16, 1991.” 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Steve sprinted down the halls of the building, Sam right on his heels. He rounded a corner and slowed as he saw officers laying still on the ground, he looked back towards Sam. Both now on high alert as they quietly walked into the room. All of the officers there to keep Peter in containment lye on the floor. He leaned down to check on one of them when he heard a voice.

“Help me. Help.” He looked up and saw the psychiatrist. With a new found anger Steve stood up and marched towards the man.

“Get up.” The man looked up from the ground and glared at Steve. He stayed quiet, which just angered Steve more. The super soldier yanked the man off the ground holding him by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

“Who are you? What do you want?” He demanded. The man smirked and met the Captains eyes.

“To see an empire fall.” He looked towards the entrance of the room just as Sam walked in.

Peter jumped out of nowhere and swung at the man entering the room. Sam ducked and Peter's fist hit the wall, smashing through it. Sam stood back up going to punch but was not quick enough because Peter did the same thing. The punch knocked the wind out of Sam; he staggered back a bit and Peter used that to his advantage. Grabbing the taller man from under his chin he lifted him into the air and threw him at the containment box.

Steve ran at Peter just as the boy swung, ducking under his fist he punched him just as Peter turned around. That didn’t stop the boy’s onslaught of attacks. He swung out and Steve dodged but he wasn’t quick enough to move away from the boy’s kick that sent him through the door and into the adjoining room. He crawled back and stood up just in time to block some of the hits coming at him.

Peter was too fast for him, his hits coming consecutively. Peter backed him up into the elevator door. The boy punched and Steve grabbed his fist with both hands, trying to hold him back. But the kid was too strong, he pushed forwards and Steve broke through the door and went falling down the shaft.

It took Steve a minute or two to wake up from the fall. He began climbing up the ropes.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Tony approached the dining hall, the sound of fighting coming from the room. He stuck close to the wall and looked around the corner. He saw Peter kick two security guards' asses. He moved behind a pillar and squatted down. 

“We’re in position.” Natasha said over the comms. Tonny grabbed his watch and turned it into a mini version of his ironman gauntlet. He lifted his arm and pointed it at the boy, he sent a sound wave blast out which caused Peter to stop his attack and turn towards the billionaire. He clamped his hands over his ears and glared at the man. Both began walking towards each other, Tony sent out another blast but this time it was light. Peter turned away and covered his eyes.

Tony ran at the disoriented child. But Peter regained his bearings quickly, he lifted the gun he was holding and went to point it at Tony, but the man redirected it, they grappled over it for a second before Peter pointed it at the man's chest. Tony lifted the gun up, and Peter pulled the trigger. The bullet bounced off of Tony’s (thankfully, bulletproof glasses. But like who makes bulletproof glasses?) glasses. 

His eyes were wide as he stared at the child, very alarmed at what had just happened. Peter pulled the gun away but Tony ripped off the top rendering the weapon useless. Tony whacked Peter with the piece of metal. The hit did nothing. The boy punched the billionaire sending him flying into a chair across the room, and toppling to the floor.

The boy turned sensing Sharon coming at him from the side. She went to kick but he blocked sending a punch to her gut, she flew onto a table. Natasha ran at him as he looked at Sharon, she sent her knee into the kids gut then punched the inside of his knee. Sharon got back up and went to kick again. But the boy grabbed her leg and slammed her down on the table again. Natasha twisted around the kid, repeatedly hitting his head with her elbows attempting to knock him out. Peter walked forward and slammed her down on another table, he put his hand around her throat and squeezed.

“You could at least recognize me.” She gasped out, thinking of the boy from a few years ago who spared her life when he had a clean shot. And the even younger version of the boy who had once trained at the red room. But the boy did not waver.

He only stopped when he sensed danger, turning just in time to block an oncoming kick from T’Challa. The king repeated his kicks, but Peter was just as quick with blocking every one. He blocked one going for his head then lunged; the king jumped back and Peter swiped his hand again. The king grabbed his fist and punched him in the chest. Peter blocked his next hit and flat palmed T’Challa in the chest sending him flying, he rolled across the floor.

When T’Challa looked up Peter was hoping the railing on the second floor. He made a quick sprint and parkcourd between walls and intercepted where Peter was headed. He quickly attacked but again Peter blocked. Peter sent a punch but the king grabbed his wrist and twisted bending Peter in front of him. They both paused for a second at the sound of wiring, like large magnets being pulled together. T’Challa’s ring and Peters built in web shooters were the cause of the sound. They looked at each other for a second. T’Challa was dumbfounded, only vibranium reacts to vibranium like this. Peter used the distraction and made a quick move to escape. T’Challa regained his composure and intercepted, causing both to trip and roll down the stairs.

Peter went to punch the king but was blocked, T’Challa sent a flurry of punches at the slightly dazed teen pushing him towards the railing until a final hit sent him tumbling over. When T'Challa looked over the boy was gone. He jumped over the railing but couldn’t see where Peter had disappeared to.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Steve had reached the roof after following Peter he saw the boy in a helicopter. A helicopter for christ sake. Who teaches a kid how to fly a helicopter. 

He sprinted as fast as he could across the helipad, intent on not letting the boy get a way. It had lifted about eight feet off the ground and he jumped, latching onto one of the legs and pulled. His feet hit ground but he was moving towards the edge of the roof. He tried to drag it back but he had no footing to hold himself. He jumped onto the fencing surrounding the pad and grabbed the yellow railing. Successfully holding back the helicopter. Steve strained his muscles to keep it in place.

He grunted with the shear force, and began pulling it back. And the helicopter moved, although slowly it began to come back down. And then it was tilting towards him and he jumped out of the way so he did not get crushed. The blades spun and embedded themselves in the concrete right beside where Steve layed. The copter began to spin and he rolled out of the way of the blades, and then the tail came at his face and he ducked out of the way once again. And then it stopped spinning.

Steve began to get up, he looked to his left and saw the window to the front of the helicopter. But before he could do anything, a hand had broken the glass and grabbed his throat. Hauling him up and into the air.

He looked up and met Peter's eyes. But they weren’t really Peter's eyes. There was nothing in them, just cold dead blue. And then the plane started to tip. Steve braced his arms on the outside, he tried to pull back but he wasn’t stronger than Peter at the moment. And then they were falling, him hanging on to the outside and Peter still holding his throat inside.

When they hit the water, Peter let go. But the boy made no movements. So Steve quickly swam down to the floor of the river and pulled him out. He was unconscious, luckily, so it was easy to drag him up to the surface. And then he swam to the bank, with his ‘best friends’ unconscious son in one arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Peter came to, he realized that he was once again himself. And that he was also in a ton of pain. His head hurt alot, and there was a very heavy weight on both his wrists. He let out a soft groan and tilted his head back. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

He was in some sort of old factory, he attempted to move one of his arms but realized he couldn’t. He looked to his left and saw his arms trapped under some sort of machine. He was confused and scared and very very confused. All he could remember was that man and then it went dark. He had used the words,  _ fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck, what have I done! _

“Hey, Cap!” He looked up, that voice sounded familiar. He heard footsteps, and then two men walked into the room. The falcon, and Captain America. 

Peter let out another groan. His arms were twisted in a very uncomfortable position. He looked between both men who were now standing in front of him.

“Steve,” he let out a sigh, “can I call you that.” He laughed, but it was definitely a fake one.

“Which Peter am I talking to?” Steve asked, his face set hard. His face was dirty and a little bruised. Peter looked down sadly, he had caused more pain. He thought of all the stories his father had told him of his ‘Stevie’ then let out a chuckle, a real chuckle. He looked at the wall behind the captain not meeting his eyes.

“Dad told me stories about you, all the time. About the little guy from Brooklyn who was always starting fights. That your mom’s name was Sarah. And she was a really strong and kind lady.” Peter let out a little laugh, remembering when his father told him about all the scoldings the two would get from the strong Irish woman growing up. “He said that you used to wear newspapers in your shoes.”

“Can’t read that in a museum.” Steve smiled kindly at the boy. He felt happy that Bucky told Peter about him, it made his heart skip a beat. 

“Just like that, we’re supposed to be cool?” Sam side eyed Steve. Peter could feel the shift in the air, he looked over at Sam.

“What did I do?” He wanted to cry, but he held himself at bay.  _ This wasn’t supposed to happen again, this was never supposed to happen again. _

“Enough.” Steve said, Peter shuddered and ducked his head.  _ Stay calm, stay calm, it wasn’t you, you didn’t do it. _ He tried to convince himself, it wasn’t working. He wanted his dad, all he wanted was his dad.

“Oh god,” Peter could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, he kept his head tucked against his chest. He felt violated, disgusted.

“Everything HYDRA put inside us is still there.” Peter's head shot up at the very familiar voice of his father. Both the other men in the room turned to look at Bucky standing in the doorway. Sam's body went stiff, and Steve took a hesitant step forward.

“Dad?” Peter's voice wavered, he wasn't supposed to cry.  _ I was raised to be an assassin for fucks sake, I’m never supposed to cry.  _ But all the boy wanted to do in that moment was hug his dad. He tried to move towards him but quickly remembered his arms were stuck. He let out a tiny whimper.

“Oh, Petya.” His dad said quietly, he quickly moved around Sam and towards his son. He knelt down in front of the boy and grabbed his face, he wiped away the few tears that had fallen.

Steve and Sam watched the two interact. It was in that moment that it fully hit them both that the boy in front of them, was just that, a boy. A scared child who had been put through way too much in such a short life.

“It’s okay, everything is going to be okay. I'm right here.” Bucky whispered, he kept his hands on his son's face, he leaned forward and put their heads together. “Can you guys get this thing off of his wrists, it’s not like my arm, his web shooters are just metal built into his wrists.” 

Bucky didn't look back at the other two men in the room, but he heard them move and there was the sound of a machine wiring up. Then the weight was lifted from Peters wrists and he launched himself at his father, wrapping his arms securely around his broad shoulders. Bucky circled his arms around his son's back and stood up.

“Thank you.” He smiled at Steve as he spoke, “Thank you for getting him out of there Stevie.” His eyes held so much adoration as he stared into Steves baby blues.

They were quiet for a moment just looking at each other. Then Sam cleared his throat, feeling very much like a third wheel in that moment.

“Right, back on track.” Steve broke eye contact, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. “Buck, we need to know what just happened?”

“I know,I know, I knew this would happen at some point but I thought it would be me, I thought I would be able to get Peter away. I was-“ 

“Dad, you couldn’t have done anything.” Peter quietly interrupted Bucky’s rambling, keeping his face tucked against the man's neck.

“No, I was supposed to protect you, not the other way around.” He shook his head and sighed, “Everything HYDRA put inside us is all still there. All someone had to do was say the goddamn words.” He looked between Sam and Steve. “Who used the words?”

“It was a man posing as a psychiatrist.” Sam supplied.

“Who was he?” Bucky asked them.

“We don't know.” They all looked at Peter as he said the same thing.

“People are dead. The bombing, the setup… the ‘doctor’ did all that just to get 10 minutes with one of you. Why? What did he get out of it?” Steve said next. Peter shimmied out of his father's arms, he turned to look at Steve and answered.

“He wanted to know about Siberia.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. He was trying to remember what had happened while he was the ghost. Bucky had gone still next to him. “Where we were kept. He wanted to know exactly where.” 

“Why would he need to know that?” Steve asked the boy, he tried to keep his voice soft but the question came out ruder then intended. He cringed and was about to say something else when Bucky interrupted (again).

“Because I’m not the only winter soldier.” His eyes were hard, and his right fist was clenched at his side.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Who were they?” Steve asked as he leaned against the wall.

“Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum.” Bucky had sat down on a crate with Peter next to him.

“They all turn out like you two?” Peter flinched at the words but kept his head down, Bucky glared at the man but answered.

“Worse.” Is all he gave.

“The doctor, could he control them?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

“Enough.” Bucky looked down too.

“Said he wanted to see an empire fall.” Steve looked towards Sam.

“With these guys, he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight… infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in one night, you’d never see them coming.” Sam walked towards Steve when Bucky finished.

“This would have been a lot easier a week ago.” He faced away from the father and son duo. He spoke quietly to Steve, but Steve didn't look at him; he was watching as Bucky put his arm around Peter and rubbed his back. 

“If we call Tony…” He looked away from the pair and at Sam.

“No, he won’t believe us.” Sam whispered back.

“Even if he did…” Steve continued,

“Who knows if the Accord would let him help.” Sam finished. Steve looked away.

“We’re on our own.” He looked back at Sam defeated.

“Maybe not.” The man smirked, Steve looked at him confused. “I know a guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have no idea when the next one will be out, I’ll try to do it quickly but you never know. I hope you’re all doing well, and again if you see any mistakes let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda just wrote and didnt really edit it so if you see anything tell me and I’ll fix it.


End file.
